Kuro Ai
by Atsurekino Kurome
Summary: Serenity wasn't always in love with Endymion. Who was this mystery person?


Uzume Tsuki: Okay I know I haven't finished my other stories…but this one popped into my head and I HAD to write it. I've thought about writing a story like this a few times but never liked the plot lines I came up with…UNTIL NOW!!! The translations for any Japanese words shall be at the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Only Kurai is mine!!!

* * *

"And they are Vegetasai's greatest fighters?"

"Yes your Highness. King Vegeta said they were the best and sent them to as they say 'seal the deal'." Luna said scurrying alongside a pregnant Queen Selenity.

"How many of them are there?"

"Six, five young boys and one young girl."

Selenity stopped, "How young?"

"They look to be about twelve or thirteen at the most your highness. The boys might be older." Luna answered.

"So young…and they are Saiyajins?" she nodded and started walking again.

"Half, they are half Chaosian as well."

"Wasn't Chaosia destroyed?" the Queen asked shocked.

"Yes, I believe these children were the attempt at a truce between the Saiyajins and Chaosians, before they were destroyed." Luna divulged.

"By Brolly?"

"Yes my Queen. The story goes that Brolly and the young Choasian Princess Sumizome fell in love, but the King and Queen would not accept that and killed her and her unborn child."

"And what of Brolly?"

"No one knows…after the destruction of Chaosia he vanished…some say the Kai's sealed him away to only wake every thousand years…some say he had a young son who defeated him…"

Selenity nodded as they came upon six young children dressed in variations of Saiyajin armor. One boy stood out from the rest of his friends with his soft blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore slightly loose blue pants and white and blue armor. The boy beside him was tall with chocolate brown hair that covered one of his bright emerald green eyes. He wore green loose pants with green and black armor. The one girl beside them stood a little shorter than the blonde. She had burgundy hair with blonde highlights, and hazel brown eyes. Her armor was more like the traditional Saiyajin armor. She wore red and black armor with a red skirt and black leggings. Her shoes were loose red and black boots that were slightly untied. Another boy with messy brown hair and Prussian blue eyes stood a few feet from them. He wore loose black pants and green and black armor. Standing beside him was a boy with a chestnut braid and wide violet eyes. He wore loose black pants and purple and black armor. He was annoying a boy with black hair pulled into a ponytail and coal black eyes. He wore loose white pants and had on blue and white armor, that in fact had the royal symbol of Vegetasai on it. They watched as the smaller much smaller girl tackled the last two boys making them blush. She then ran to the tallest boy and called him aniki.

The boy with the messy brown hair smacked the one with the braid on the head and pointed towards the Queen and Luna and they all stood and looked at her expectantly.

"My Queen…the girl…her aura… it's almost like it is drawing in the light and smothering it." Queen Kasai of Mars pointed out. And it was the truth… the small girls aura was black and drawing in the light smothering the life out of it. It had no ill intent in it…but was the darkest aura any of them had ever seen.

"We will have to watch this one…if she is anything like Saturn she has a sleeping power that is hard to control."

As if they had heard them, and with their Saiyajin hearing they had, the boys all stood protectively around the small girl whose hazel eyes seems to widen then darken.

Queen Selenity stepped forward, "What are your names?"

The blonde stepped forward, "My name is Quatre."

The tallest boy stepped forward, "My name is Trowa."

The boy with the messy brown hair stepped forward, "Hirro."

The boy with the braid and the boy with the ponytail stepped forward.

"Duo."

"Wufie."

The girl stepped up through her protectors. "I'm Kurai." Aptly named.

+Seven years later+

The years had passed and the six of them were recognized as Princess Serenity's best guards. There was however one thing wrong. In the Queen's eyes, they were arrogant. Not only that, but they were violent as well. Each other the royal families feared the impression the group would leave on their children. Two year after they arrived on the moon, Vegetasai had been destroyed. And it had been since then that Kurai and her group had steadily fallen into their own person Hell. Her aniki and the rest just followed her and never questioned her. And the young hime Serenity seemed quite taken with the demi kuro Saiyajin. Who was in turn quite protective of the young hime. And after one particular accident after the announcement of the future engagement of Serenity and Endymion it was decided that the demi Saiyajin group would be banished from the Silver Empire.

Now, the six teenagers all stood before the council to be judged. The Golden Senshi Sailor Galaxia stood by to make sure no violence broke out.

"What say you on your defense?"

They all looked at each other for a few moments before Kurai stepped forward to speak with such passion and conviction the council began to doubt there choice. [A.N. I took this from Young by Hollywood Undead!]

"I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain. I see the love; I see the hate; I see this world that we can make! I see life I see the sky. Give it all to see you fly... Yes! We wave this flag of hatred, but you're the ones who made it!!" she pointed to the council and made agitated jesters.

"Watch the beauty of all our lies passing right before my eyes. I hear the hate in all your words all the wars to make us hurt We get so sick of so sick; we never wanted all this Medication for the kids with no reason to live! So we March to the drums of the dammed as we come! Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb!" she motioned to herself and her comrades.

"We are young! But we have heart - Born in this world as it all falls apart We are strong we don't belong Born in this world as it all falls apart! As we walk among the shadows the streets the field of battle Take it up, we wear the medal, raise your hands with burning candles. Hear us whisper in the dark hear in the rain u see the spark. Feel the beating of our heart fleeting hope as we depart. All together, walk alone against all we've ever known. All we've ever really wanted was a place to call our home! But you take all we are; the innocence of our hearts. Make us kneel before the alter as you tear us apart! So we march to the drums of the dammed as we come! Watch it burn in the sun- we are numb!" The grand hall echoed with her last words. She looked around at each of the council members and smirked. She had them, and she knew it. But it was only a matter of swaying the Queen. Her speech showed why her comrades followed her without question.

She then spoke the line that proved she was indeed a Saiyajin, "We will fight or we will fall, till the angels sing our song. You say we are arrogant…but are you not confusing arrogance and confidence? I am not being arrogant when I saw that I could take down all these guards in here, before you could even move to stop me. I am confident that I could, no that WE could do it. Show me otherwise and I will change my tune." The others nodded in agreement.

"And you all feel like this?" Queen Selenity questioned.

"Why would we not?" Wufie spoke up. "Like she said, show us someone who can best us and we will change what we say."

"Very well." They all began to glow their respective colors, and Kurai narrowed her eyes and nodded to the others.

"IIE!" Serenity came running through the guards followed by her senshi and clung to Kurai.

"Onegai, don't go!" she begged.

"I'll be back Tsuki-kao … when the time is right I will come back for you." Kurai smiled softly and tenderly touched Serenity's face.

"I will not allow it!" Queen Selenity stood up from her chair. Galaxia had taken hold of Serenity, her red eyes sad. She had really come to respect the young Saiyajin warriors and understood their plight.

"Believe what you want…but I will be back…and you better be ready." Kurai faded along with the others leaving a crying Serenity in Galaxia's arms.

+present day fight with Chaos+

Usagi stood looking around at all of the destruction. Everyone was dead…her senshi…her koi…her mirai musume…the Starlights…even Galaxia was dead…now in her place stood a red head in a different type of armor…she looked so familiar. She claimed to be Chaos.

"Why?" Came Usagi's strangled whisper. Chaos flinched slightly and her hazel eyes softened for a second before the hardened again.

"Why?! Don't you recognize me Serenity? Why Tsuki-kao I'm hurt! I told you I would be back for you!" Chaos sneered.

'Tsuki-kao…' Usagi racked her brain for where she had heard that name. Then all at once all her memories came rushing back. Everything; her life during the Silver Millinum, her friends, guards, and her death…it hurt.

"Kurai…" Usagi gasped out in pain.

"Oh so you do remember? About damn time!"

"Why Kurai? Why are you doing this?!"

"Why?! I told you I would come back! I chose you! And when I come back I see you crying over him!" Kurai's hazel eyes turned emerald green and her black aura turned nightmare purple.

"I didn't remember Kurai! Mother blocked my memories of you from my mind after you left!"

Kurais faltered slightly. " Onegia Kurai believe me, I would have never done that willingly! Never!" Usagi registered five figures coming up behind her. "Hime! Kurai!"[8]

She turned to see five people she hadn't seen since she was a child. "Duo…Trowa…Wufie…Quatre…Hirro…"

+Flashback+

"Hime-chan we have to leave…"

"Iie! Minna-chan[9]! Don't go!" cried a seven year old Usagi.

"Hime-chan we have to…the war won't end without us…" Quatre reasoned.

"IIE! They can fight the war without you! Don't leave me alone!" Usagi cried harder.

The guys all looked at each other and sighed.

"Look jo-chan…we came because we were told to watch you…but in the process we ended up being part of something else." Duo squatted down to her level and ruffled her hair.

"We will always be here onnanoko." Wufie stepped up beside Duo.

"Hai imoto." Hirro stepped up. "Always. Never forget that."

She sniffled and nodded as they all hugged her and walked away.

+End Flashback+

"Aniki…minna…"

"Kurai stop this! You don't want this!"

"Iie! You're wrong!"

"Kurai, you're just reacting like HE did…" Trowa reasoned.

"IIE!" Kurai shook her head.

"Kurai…" she looked up at Usagi. "Let me help you…onegai…"

Kurai stepped away slightly as Usagi got closer. "Iie! Don't come closer!"

+insert Kingdom Orchestra Instrumental Version here!! [A.N. find it! It's a beautiful version of Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru.]+

Suddenly there was a bright, silver light. It was warm and welcoming, and in Eternal Sailor Moons' place stood Princess…No Neo Queen Serenity. There was a sigh of contentment and the Chaosian royal symbol appears on Kurai's forehead [A.N. Don't tell me you didn't see that coming!!!] and she floated for a few seconds before coming back down to her feet.

Her eyes fluttered open just as Usagi fell to the ground. Running over to her she picked her up. "Kami Tsuki-kao I'm sorry…onegai moshiwake nai …onegai…" She led her hime close as she heard the others waking.

"Guys take them all home. Put them to bed. It will all be like a dream to them. Hurry onegia."

"What about Usagi?"

"I've got her. Don't look at me like that! I'll take her home!"

They hesitated slightly then turned to take the others to their homes. Picking her up, Kurai began her trek to Usagi's home. Stopping over the waking Prince she narrowed her eyes and he vanished to the states where he was supposed to be. Her surroundings changed and she was outside Usagi's house. In a flash her armor changed to the Juuban High School uniform.

Fixing Usagi to where she wouldn't drop her she rang the door bell. Waiting, she heard movement in the house. Looking down at Usagi and smiled softly when the blonde snuggled into her. The opening of the door brought her back.

"Konichiwa? Oh my kami! Usagi!" Ikukko panicked.

"She's fine Tsukino-san[13]. She just passed out. The nurse at the school said she must have just been stressed."

"Stressed? What's there to be stressed about?" Ikukko asked.

"Well then end of the year is coming.. and then all those youma attacks have everyone worried…"

"That is true…"

"And I believe someone mentioned her boyfriend being in the States…" Kurai's eyes narrowed at the thought of him.

"Oh hai! And she hasn't heard from him." Ikukko agreed. "Oh! Silly me! Bring her in!"

Gratefully she smiled and walked into the house. Walking up the stairs she looked at all of the family photos and smiles even more. Opening the door to Usagi's bedroom she was greeted by a borage of pink. 'Holy shit that's bright!" Kurai grimaced. Usagi started to stir and Kurai moved quickly and placed her on her bed then stepped back. Looking around at her room Kurai laughed. Now that it wasn't so bright anymore it fit Usagi perfectly.

"Ugh…"Usagi sat up. " What a ride…did anyone get the number of that youma?"

"Are you alright Usagi-chan?" Ikukko came in with a wet washrag.

"Hai Okaasan…Okaasan?! How did I get here?!"

"Your friend-"

"Kurai…Kurai Barton, Tsukino-san." She bowed politely.

"My how polite you are! Barton…that name sounds familiar…"

"I've told you about Kurai befor Okaasan! She's one of my new friends from school!"

"Really what grade?"

"I'll be finishing up this year Tsukino-san…then off to Univerty…most likely at Tokyo U…"

"Ah! Now I know where I've heard that name! A friend of your cousin Relena's has that name….now what was his first name?"

"Trowa Barton?" Kurai smiled.

"Hai! That was it how did you know?"

"He is my aniki…"

"Oh my what a small world it is!"

"That it is Tsukino-san."

"Did you grow up in the circus with him?"

"Circus? Oh! Hai, Tsukino-san. I just wanted to go to school at a regular High School, so they bought me an apartment here in Juuban."

"Ah well I'll leave you two alone yell if you need anything."

"Arigato Tsukino-san."

"Iie arigato… you brought Usagi home safely."

"It was no problem Tsukino-san….Usako[15] is important to many people." _Kuso smooth move baka![16] Like she won't question the nickname!_

"Hai…she is…"Ikukko walked out slowly shutting the door.

"Usako?"

"Mmhm…you don't mind do you?" She sat on the edge of the bed.

"Iie..I don't."

"Good because I was gunna call you that anyways." Kurai grabbed Usagi and held her close.

"EEEP!"

Kurai laughed as she nuzzled Usagi's neck. "You smell like tsuki yuri."

Usagi just blushed. "Oniegai… moshiwake nai…onegai I'm sorry…"

"Forgive you? What did you do? It wasn't you fault. If anyone should be begging for forgivness it should be me!"

"B-but…"

"No buts Usako…"

"Okay…ano…who was the "He" that Trowa-kun was talking about?"

"…"

"Rai-kun?"

"My tousan…"

"Huh?"

"He was talking about my tousan…he reacted in a similar way when my kaasan was killed."

"Oh…how was she killed?"

"My jii-san and baa-san did not approve of my tousan…so when she went to see them while pregnant with me they tried to kill her…she managed to make it back home in time to have me…" When she finished she looked at Usagi to see her crying.

"Don't cry Usako..all is fine, I'm here."

"I know, but you almost weren't!"

Laughing, Kurai held Usagi tighter . "Your friends will be here soon…"

"I know…will I be able to see you again soon?"

"Of course you will Usako…I have a few things to take care of…but whenever you need me just call out my name and I will answer you."

Getting up they walked down to the front door and outside. Kurai hugged Usagi close for a few moments then let go and kissed her forehead.

"Sayonara Usako…" she let go and walked off.

"Usagi-chan!" Usagi turned to see everyone running towards her.

Running to meet them she hugged them all one by one.

"Was it all a dream?" Ami asked.

"No…it was all real…"

"Everything?" Minako asked. And Usagi knew what she was asking. She nodded and there was another round of hugs and crying.

#$%T^Y&U*(*&^%$##$%^&I(*&^%$##I(*&^%$##$%^&*(*&^%$#$%^&*(&^%$#%^&

Uzume Tsuki: OKAY!!! I hope you liked it!!!! And yes it will be a yuri/Shoujo-ai fic. Haha not that you hadn't already figured that out!

Sumizome-  
Kurai- dark which explains being aptly named  
Aniki- big brother  
Kuro- dark  
Tsuki-kao- I made this up…I don't think it's a nickname at all…it means moon face  
koi-lover/love  
mirai musume- future daughter  
senshi- soldier  
onegai- please  
hime- princess  
minnachan- everyone  
jo-chan- Duo's way of saying babe….i think it also means girl.  
iie-no  
onnanoko- girl  
imoto- little sister  
moshiwake nai- forgive me  
konichiwa- hello  
kami- God  
Tsukino-san- Mrs. Tsukino  
Hai-yes  
Okaasan-mother  
Usako- I think it means my rabbit or something another…it's a pet name that ive seen ppl use when Mamoru talks to her…but he sucks…soooo Kurai is using it!  
tousan-father  
jii-san-grandfather  
obaasan- grandmother  
tsuki yuri- again made it up…Moon Lilies  
Kun- normally used for young boys…but can be used for girls as well  
Sayonara-good bye


End file.
